


Coffee, tea, or me?

by monstercupcakes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Mentioned Asgore (Undertale) - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstercupcakes/pseuds/monstercupcakes
Summary: Sinning material. Enjoy. UNFINISHED... you may be met with cliffhangers! Sorry!
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I'm sort of cutting the story short so we could get to the fun stuff ;)

\---  
You've been with Asgore, officially, for six months. It all started when your journey finished, and you decided to spare the king after meeting him. He wasn't anything like you expected, but that was a good thing. 

You had kissed other people before, but by far Asgore was the best. He was always polite, making sure to ask for permission for anything he ever did. 

This was a sweet gesture, but your mouth always turned dry at the thought of asking him for what you really wanted, what you thought about every night before bed. 

You'd even get lost in your fantasies of him pleasuring you, or hell, even watching him pleasure himself, and begin to find yourself grinding against your pillow silently. One night, while doing this, Asgore rolled over, asking gently, "Y/n...what are you doing?"

You then proceeded to internally freak out and pretend to be asleep. He didn't mention it the next morning. But you wish he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Asgore was having the same thoughts, but you never knew that.  
Sometimes, the tension was palpable. You felt your desires at the tip of your tounge, but shame and the possibility of embarrassment stopped you. 

Finally, the dam broke. 

It was time for bed, and you had a silky pink negligee on. You admired yourself in the mirror momentarily, before Asgore appeared behind you to join you in your admiration. He was just wearing his butterfly boxers. You bought them for him as a little joke, but he ended up loving them. 

Neither of you spoke. You were just looking at him, looking at you. Red rushed to your cheeks. 

"It is time for bed, my love," he murmured. You nodded, sitting on your end of the bed. 

"As... Can I get a goodnight kiss?" You tenderly requested. He smiled at your unintentional puppy dog eyes. 

He obliged, kissing you on the forehead. You pouted. 

"Oh, you want one here?" He teased, gesturing to your cheek. You shook your head with a small smile. 

"I see. Goodnight." He dramatically pulled the duvet over his head and rolled over. 

You pulled it off of him playfully, your eyes flashing. You rolled him back over and pulled him in for a deeper, much more passionate one. He ran his claws through your hair, tickling your scalp. You couldn't hold in a little moan when his paw brushed your ever so sensitive neck. He pulled away, looking you deep in the eyes. Then, shamefully looked away. 

"Asgore..." You whispered.  
He looked at you, as if to say, "continue, please." 

"I...want to..." You began. He was holding back a small smile. 

"Tell me, what do you want sweetie?" He probed. He sat up as to have a more proper conversation with you and pulled you into his lap. He was easily double your size, which admittedly, was another reason you were slightly hesitant to ask to do anything sexual. 

"Uhm..." You took a deep breath. 

"I wanna make you feel good," you finally manage to mumble. 

Asgore laughed heartily, making your heart sink. 

" You make me feel good every day honey. Tell me what you _really_ want to do," he said with a playful smile. You blushed and looked away. 

"I wanna... suck you..." You mumble. Asgore could tell you were endlessly nervous about asking him this, so he made sure to be as playful and gentle as possible to make you a bit more comfortable. 

He nodded, and asked, "Just so you know, you do not have to do this for me to be happy. I love you for everything you do regardless if it's...well...sexual in nature or not. Are you sure this is what you want to do, sweetheart?" 

You nodded, without having to think. You knew what you wanted. You wanted him.


	3. Chapter 3

You knew he had a hard on already, but out of politeness and nervousness, you didn't dare peek at his boxers.

He gently freed his member from his baby blue boxers. 

Your mouth dropped open and your Scarlet face turned even redder. 

You knew it'd be big, but you never dreamed it'd be like this. 

Noticing your dismay, Asgore placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Will you be okay?" He asked gently.   
"Er... I think so, but... umm... I've never done anything like this before, you know-" you rambled. 

"Wait, y/n... You've never done... anything?" He asked, his suprise even more evident than yours. You shook your head. You'd never really had a boyfriend other than him, and the farthest you'd ever gone was kissing. Albeit that it was pretty passionate kissing, but nonetheless you were utterly inexperienced. This worried Asgore, as he hated the idea of taking one's innocence. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked one final time, as you positioned yourself on the floor between his legs. He was sitting on the edge of his bed. 

You looked him in the eyes, and nodded. 

Taking his member in both of your hands, you inspected it. You'd seen some monster porn, but there weren't any monsters quite like Asgore, and you'd never found any monster on human porn videos, just a few crappy fanfictions written by a user named KittyMewMewfan_1997. 

Asgore placed his huge paw on your head as you explored him, running his fingers through your hair gently. You looked up, as if asking for permission, and you were granted it with a sweet smile. 

You finally placed your lips around his manhood.


	4. SIN

It...he tasted...different than you’d expected. But it wasn’t unpleasant. Truthfully, you weren’t sure what you expected.

Asgore let out a sigh as he entered you. He’d only enjoyed some relief in brief sessions in the shower, as he never wanted anyone to walk in on him during his most private moments. 

You, on the other hand, enjoyed absolutely none of this relief. 

Secretly, you were hoping Asgore might return the favor once you were done.

Well... you also secretly hoped that he WAS in fact desperate for release. Desperate enough to take you by force, if that’s what he pleased.

But he’s much too sweet for any of that, so you pushed those fantasies out of your mind. Or at least tried to.

It wasn’t long at all before Asgore began to let out little moans and murmurs of pleasure as you made your way lower and lower on his cock. 

And it wasn’t long before you felt his member at the back of your throat, and gagged. 

“Oh honey, don’t go so—ahh...don’t go so deep if... if you can’t...”he whimpered. As much as he wanted to keep you comfortable, he couldn’t hold back his pleasure from being completely evident. 

You released yourself from him, and looked up at him, his manhood in hand. He took a shakey breath, “You’re doing so great for your first time, my love. Do you need a break?” 

You shook your head, silently noting his white knuckles clutching the bedsheets. He was close.

You took him back into your mouth, taking time to swirl your younger around the tip slowly, painfully slowly, and teasingly licking up and down the shaft before taking the entirety of him into you. Asgore couldn’t help but groan out your name and roll his head back.

“Good girl...” he’d manage to mutter every once in awhile. Each time he did, heat moved towards your groin.

Finally, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

Before you could get out of the way, you had a mouth full of hot cum.

It was absolutely nothing like any porn you’d seen. It wasn’t romantic nor sexy, and frankly, it did not taste good at all. 

You looked up at Asgore, and he wiped away a dribble from your chin. Then, realizing the situation, he laughed. 

“Y/n, you know you don’t HAVE to swallow it, right?” He giggled as he noticed your disgusted face as you held it in.

You took this as permission, and you hurriedly spat it out. Asgore laughed even harder at this. His laugh was one you couldn’t be monotone with, and soon enough you were joining him in this contagious laughter. 

In moments like these, you both remember why you love each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting back onto the bed, you both recovered from your giggling attack. Asgore looked at you sweetly, hunger still evident in his eyes, and you were sure you still had some in yours, too. 

“Alrighty, it’s your turn now!” He announced excitedly. Internally, you were really excited but nervous, too. You’d never invited somebody else to join you in your most intimate act, but God were you happy That it was going to be with him.

“Are you okay? We can still slow it down, if you need to...” he reminded you gently, knowing that this nervousness was ever present in your mind. You smiled, “No, I’m okay. I’m ready. I’ll let you know if I need you to stop.”

He nodded, taking that as permission to continue.  
Looking you in the eye, he guided one of your legs apart, caressing your inner thigh. All you had under your sheer negligee was your panties, which Asgore’s fingertips were brushing closer and closer to. You felt like begging him to please, just touch you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it.

Luckily, your shakiness, big eyes, and heavy breathing was enough for him to know you needed this. He took his claws and began to shimmy off your pretty, pink panties. You gasped as your privates were exposed to the cold air. 

Luckily, this wasn’t for long.


	6. Chapter 6

Before you could adjust to the cool air, Asgore placed a kiss on your mound, making you gasp. 

His beard tickled you. You wondered what else would be tickling you soon. 

You didn’t wonder for long, as your lover gently spread apart your lips to expose your sex. You looked away in shame, but Asgore quickly corrected you with a quick peck on your facial lips. You giggled as he made his way back between your legs, ensuring your eyes never left him. 

He took a moment to admire and appreciate your anatomy. You blushed hard. 

You didn’t think your face could get any redder until Asgore noted, “You’ve got a pretty kitty, you know.” 

Asgore could never take himself, or anything really, that seriously (that is, unless the subject was in fact something serious), but that was one reason why he was so loved. He helped take the edge off of things when you needed it. 

As you chuckled to yourself at his wholesome crudeness, he drug his tongue along your slit. When it made contact with your magical little button, your legs involuntarily jolted from the foreign and slightly unexpected sensation. Asgore raised a playful, teasing eyebrow at you, knowing exactly how he was effecting you. 

He did it again. 

And again.

And when you expected him to do it once more, he instead wrapped his arms against your thighs and buried his face in your area.


	7. Chapter 7

Asgore assaulted your senses at all angles. And you loved it.

Your little cute moans didn’t take long to morph into long, drawn out groans. The bedsheets were losing their grips on the box springs as you lost your grip on the rest of the world and the underground. 

Your legs found their way around Asgore’s back, and your hands made their ways from the sheets to tangled into Asgore’s hair. Your unintentional tugs made him exhibit little monad of his own, which only added to your pleasure.

In short, you loved everything he was doing, and he did too.

Asgore used all his tricks: circling around your clit, tapping it lightly with his tongue, sucking on it, and whatever else he could think of to further stimulate you. 

He pulled back your hood to reveal the pink pearl hiding beneath it, giving him easier access to the 4000+ nerve endings beneath that. 

By that point, you were already close, but Asgore sucking on your exposed clitoris made you cover your mouth to try to hide your screams. 

You were so utterly and entirely full of pleasure that you felt like you couldn’t see. You felt as if nothing else existed, and you didn’t care if it did or not.


	8. Chapter 8

Once the twitching and heavy breathing subsided, Asgore crawled up next to you on the bed. You were both a sweaty, but satisfied, mess. 

No words were exchanged for a long, long while, and they were not needed. 

You rolled over to face him, pawing at his...er... paw, and he obliged you taking it into yours. You lead it to your chest, where your heart continued to pound. Asgore did the same to your hand, silently noting how small your digits were compared to his, and blanched at the realization of what actual sex would be like. 

His heart didn’t seem to be beating as hard, but you could tell his soul was much more exposed and delicate than usual. “His hp must be low,” you thought to yourself.

“As, do you wanna take a bubble bath with me?” You asked sweetly. He smiled toothily, cheerily replying, “ I was waiting for you to ask that!”


	9. Chapter 9

Asgore was still nude, so he enjoyed the first bit of the warm water with a liberal splash of pink bubble liquid in. You quickly undressed, though you didn’t have much on anyways, and joined him. The bubbles reached your shoulders and grazed your chin, while they barely passed his belly button. Somehow, though, he had managed to get a few of the bubbles stuck onto his beard. You added to them by collecting a mountain of tiny, pink bubbles and blowing them onto his fur playfully. 

“Thanks for that, sweetie,” said Asgore, semi-sarcastically. Sarcasm wasn’t a language he spoke fluently, but rather one he enjoyed using for comedic value. 

“No! Thank you for...well, you know.” You retorted. 

He nodded, “My pleasure.”  
“No, the pleasure was all mine, As,” you smiled.

“Are you sure about that, little girl?” He asked, that certain look returning to his eyes. You were unsure what to say, so you just shrugged. 

You were both exhausted, but your orgasm being the more intense one by far left you more drained than you thought. As you both enjoyed the warm water and bubbles silently, you ended up falling asleep. Asgore was successfully able to scoop you up, dry you off, redress you, and put you back to bed without disturbing you. (Admittedly, this was not a short process whatsoever, but was very much worth it to Asgore, who was left with no one to truly and intimately nurture other than his beloved garden)


	10. Chapter 10

The morning after, you were awoken with a cream pie for breakfast. (I COULDNT HELP MYSELF LMAOOOOO okay here’s the real beginning of this chapter:)

——  
The morning after, you were awoken with a warm blueberry and lavender scone for breakfast . While he wished he could be proficient in baking, Asgore resorted to having some of his staff prepare his herbs and fruits from the garden into edible creations. Whenever he made a dish out of his home grown produce, he always had to finish it, no matter how it turned out. To him, he was sicker wasting the food than throwing away inedible baked goods. He felt that his plants were like his children, and he did not want to let them down by not enjoying their hard work. After all, a plant’s labor is rewarded by literal fruits rather than figural ones.

You nibbled on your scone as Asgore enjoyed his golden flower tea. This, also, was grown directly from his garden. 

“How was your night, love?” He asked gingerly. You almost forgot about last night, but at his mentioning it, you blushed red once again. 

“I-it was go-great. Did you like it?” You inquired, your eyes trying their best to look uninterested at his response. 

“Wonderful. I would enjoy to do it again some time.” 

You giggled, “which part?”

“ Either one, or both, or... well, I won’t say that...” Asgore answered. 

Tugging on his arm, you implored,” Tell me!“ 

“Truthfully, I would enjoy to make love to you,” he stated. 

Overly excited, you exclaimed,”Me too! What’re you supposed to be doing today?”

Asgore chuckled at your excitement,” I do not have many plans for today, but even so, we can not do it today regardless.”

“Why not?” You poured.

“Do you not know?” He asked, partly embarrassed and partly curious if you were truly that naïve.

You shook your head. 

Sighing, Asgore explained, “You need to be...erm... well... more experienced before ...” 

Though his confidence seemed to fade away, you totally understood what he meant. You couldn’t possibly expect to be able to handle him with you still being a virgin. Not even fan fiction logic could allow that.


	11. Chapter 11

“Well... if you’re not too busy... could you help me get a little bit more experience?” You managed to ask, your eyes fixated on the bed.

Asgore took you by the shoulders, and laid you down on the bed.   
“Is that what you’d like, my love?” He asked. You nodded hungrily. 

“Hehe, you are such a greedy little girl, huh?” He teased. You loved being in this position, even subtly submitting to him was turning you on more than you’d like to admit. 

You nodded. 

Before he began, Asgore left you on the bed to retrieve some lube. 

“Uhm, As, will your claws be an issue?” You asked. Reality hit you while the fog of desire lifted for a brief moment. 

“Luckily, my dear, I can retract them,” he answered, showing you proudly. 

“I didn’t even realize goats had retractable claws,” you mutter.

“Dear y/n, don’t over think it. I am a goat monster for one thing, and for another, this is not cannon, so it all does not matter anyways. Just enjoy your time here, love.”

You nodded your head, realizing that you’ve just killed the mood.


	12. Chapter 12

Luckily, the mood wasn’t ruined enough for the reader to abandon this sinful fic and continue reading on.

Asgore began giving you little kisses on the neck, where he knew you were ultra sensitive. More areas of your body grew to be sensitive as his kisses grew more and more passionate and sloppy, and your panties made their way onto their rightful place on the floor. 

While still kissing you, Asgore placed his hand on your inner thigh, gently tickling it. You opened up your legs subconsciously, and as you did, Asgore placed some lube onto the palm of his hand in order to warm it up for you. He then dipped a finger in, and began playing with your clit. You were a bit wet already, but the lube helped you loosen up a little. 

After massaging you down there for a bit, Asgore asked if he could remove the top half of your pajamas, to which he was answered with you flinging them off to the other side of the room. 

Asgore paused his small circles around your love pearl to admire your breasts. He let out a claw to trace your stretch marks, mapping them out. You always hated those, and in your mind, you always thought that if a lover noticed them, they would let you know how awful or disgusting they were. But not Asgore. He took his time to silently admire each and every one, and to quietly compliment their beauty. He didn’t see them as scars, but rather as signs of growth, akin to rings on a tree. 

He remembered the task at hand, er... at paw, rather, and returned to it. While stroking your clit, he took one of your breasts into his other hand, and began to suck and play with your nipple. You arched your back at this unexpected but welcome sensation, and couldn’t help yourself from asking him to nibble on it.

He was nervous to do so, but happy to do anything you’d like for him to. Asgore was careful to avoid using his fangs, but he indulged in your small sounds of enjoyment. 

Soon, he was sure that you were ready for the next bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Asgore’s fingers began to migrate from your clit down towards your enterance. Your heart fluttered as he looked up at you one last time for permission, to which you granted with an enthusiastic nod. 

“I will go slow, small one, but it might hurt a little, okay? Just let me know if I need to stop, and I will immediately. Do you understand?” He asked. You once again nodded.   
You said nothing, but Asgore knew you were quite scared. There’s not a whole lot of insight on... firsts in porn, and what is often portrayed is not as romantic as you’d always hoped. But Asgore was determined for this not to be a bloody battleground, but rather... well, he didn’t think of a good simile for what he’d rather have, but he knew it wasn’t that.

He retracted his claws throughly and applied lube to one of his fingers liberally. You watched him with a small smile, and took one of his felt- like ears in your hand. 

It was soft, like a rabbit or dog’s ear. You would’ve got lost in its velvety texture if it wasn’t for Asgore’s fingers returning to your lady bits.

Asgore began to slowly insert one of his digits, and you let out a sigh. Luckily, you didn’t break open immediately, and even more luckily, you were not in pain. 

Even so, your partner was unaware of how much pain you were (or weren’t) in, so he chose to be on the safe side and go agonizingly slow. 

Eventually, you cried out, “Can you go a little faster, please?”  
Asgore jumped a little, not registering that your cries weren’t from pain right away. Then, upon realizing what you wanted, began fingering you at a substantially quicker tempo. 

You mewled and squeaked as a result. Asgore found this quite cute, and went a little faster. Unfortunately for him, your petite sounds grew into small moans, which were less cute and more arousing to him. But he said nothing, reminding himself that this was for you at the moment, not him.

After a while, you began to plateau. Noticing this, Asgore checked in on you, inquiring,”Sweetheart, do you think you can take another?”

You replied simply with “mmhmm.”


	14. Chapter 14

Upon quickly reapplying lubricant to his fingers, Asgore returned to your enterance. He slipped one of his fingers in, and then began working on the second one. 

This time was a lot different from the first. 

Asgore noticed the resistance and began pulling out, but you placed a hand on his.  
“No... I didn’t say stop. I want to do this,” you objected.  
Asgore thought for a moment, replying, “If that is what you want. I will still be gentle though, okay? Just do not hesitate to ask me to stop...please.”   
You nodded. You didn’t realize you were biting your lip until he reached up to give you a sweet, quick peck. 

So he continued. He got the first knuckle in, causing you to wince.   
“It’s okay, small one. I am here. It will be over soon,” Asgore gently whispered. You took a deep breath to prepare for the next bit.

“Just relax,” he cooed as his fingers went deeper inside of you.   
You did as you were told, and truthfully, it did help.

Before either of you knew it, the king was two fingers deep inside of you.


	15. Chapter 15

He let you adjust to the foreign sensation of his fingers, and once you let him know that you were comfortable, he murmured,  
“Alrighty, sweetie... now, I’m gonna make little scissors with my fingers to try stretching you out a little more, okay?”

You never considered that as a possibility, and this did put a little twinge of nervousness in your chest, but you agreed to let him do so. You figured that it’d be much more worth it to suffer now rather than when you were both ready to properly make love. Now that would be truly frustrating.

Making good on his word, Asgore slowly opened up his pointer and middle finger inside you. Your body angrily responded with a burning sensation where your hymen was stretching, and it would have surely torn without the lube and prior foreplay. 

This continued for a while, until you felt quite comfortable and your body’s protests faded. 

Noticing you relax, Asgore placed his hand on your tummy, then moved it to your cheek. 

“Would you like me to show you something?” He asked excitedly.


	16. Chapter 16

You propped yourself up on your elbows. Curiosity flashed in your eyes.   
“If you would like, I can make you feel really good. You will have to trust me, however,” he proposed.

“Of course I trust you, As!” You say with a playful grin. 

“Good. Are you ready?” Asked Asgore. You nodded.

He then proceeded to curl his fingers, hitting you directly on your G spot.

You moaned uncontrollably, never even being aware that this area existed on your body.

While stimulating you on the inside, Asgore placed his free paw on your lower abdomen, placing pressure on you. 

Suddenly, you realized that pressure was building up.   
“As...Asgore!” You exclaimed.  
He immediately stopped to assess the damage, if any. “Yes, y/n? What’s wrong?”

“Uhm... I need to go use the restroom,” you answered, embarrassed.   
“No, that is normal for this area. You will feel that urge, but it is okay. This is why I asked you to trust me for this part,” he explained, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He knew something you didn’t.

You gave him the go ahead, and soon enough you were back up to the point you were prior to stopping. 

The pressure continued to build and build, and as your urge to urinate grew stronger, Asgore only pressed on your special spot harder. In moments, you spotted Asgore smirking, with that same look in his eye.   
You’d never seen Asgore act in this way, but God you were absolutely loving it. 

Before you could continue your thought, you realized that the bed was soaked with... oh no.


	17. Chapter 17

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry... I didn’t mean to... I-“ you apologize, but Asgore quickly shushed you.

“That was the exact outcome I wanted, dear! You did such a great job!” He praised, giving you loving kisses on your forehead and cheeks. 

You were completely and absolutely, utterly confused.  
“B-but I...” you stammered shyly.

“You orgasmed for me, little girl. That was a special one though. You only squirt like that when you stimulate that spot that I was,” he explained, stretching out his hand. Now that you’d sobered up from the pleasure, you realized that Asgore had been doing a whole lot of work.

You made a mental note to repay him. You weren’t sure exactly how, but the possibilities made you grin.


End file.
